callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S-12
The S-12 is a bullpup fully-automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The S-12 can be found in the campaign, mostly in the hands of the KVA. Multiplayer The S-12 has a very high fire rate for a shotgun, but this comes at the cost of raw power. While its damage output at point blank range is above average, ranged combat should be avoided at all costs. The weapon has a default range of only 14 meters, which is dropped to 10 meters by using the Suppressor or increased to 19 meters through Advanced Rifling. This range pattern is shared with the Bulldog; however, the two weapons vary greatly in damage. Even at ranges of around ten meters, the S-12 will drop of to a ten shot kill, meaning one magazine will not be enough to secure a kill. Since aiming is often not necessary to do well with a shotgun, most sight attachments are not advised due to the weapon already having clear iron sights. Similarly, attachments such as the Stock and Quickdraw Grip should only be used if the player knows that they will be aiming, as it does slightly tighten the spread of the weapon. As stated before, Advanced Rifling does increase the range of the weapon, but it still sports poor damage at its maximum range. The Suppressor can actually be a surprisingly effective attachment, as the weapons still retains its moderate damage and only removes its maximum range. Extended Mags can arguably be the best attachment for the weapon, as it increases the weapons low magazine size, allows for prolonged fire, and increases the max ammo carried. By far the best variant to use is the S-12 Whirlwind: the hip-fire spread is increased slightly, but its rather negligible. The fire rate is increased to 545 RPM, and the S-12 Whirlwind has a 10 shell magazine by default. Putting Extended Mags on the S-12 Whirlwind increases this to a whopping 15 shells in the magazine. Not only is the strength of the S-12 (the fire rate) made better, but the magazine size is insane if using Extended Mags. Due to the low damage on the weapon, it is better to be able to shoot faster and have more shells ready to shoot in the magazine. With 15 shells, a player can reliably kill at least 2 people with the weapon. However, the player must control the ammo usage, as you don't want to unnecessarily shoot off valuable shots that could be used against another enemy. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Target Enhancer *Laser Sight *Foregrip *Stock *Quickdraw Grip *Advanced Rifling *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone *Extended Mags Supply Drop Variants *'Whirlwind Elite' (Fire Rate +2, Magazine Capacity +2, Accuracy -2, Handling -1) *'Tiger Blood Elite' (Fire Rate +3, Accuracy -2, Damage -1) *'Galant Professional' (Reserve Magazines +2, Handling -2) *'Quiet Time Professional' (Integrated Suppressor, Fire Rate +1, Handling -1) *'Vengeance Professional ' (Integrated Foregrip, Accuracy +1, Handling -1) *'Varmint Enlisted' (Range +1, Damage -1) *'Compliant Enlisted' (Magazine Capacity +2, Handling -1) *'N Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Range -1) *'U Enlisted' (Fire Rate +1, Accuracy -1) * Adroit (300 kills) (Fire Rate +1, Handling +1, Damage -1, Mobility -1) Gallery S-12 AW.png|The S-12 in first person. S-12 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights. S-12 reloading AW.png|Reloading. S-12 Pick-Up Icon AW.png|The S-12's HUD icon. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Shotguns